Stay With Me
by SailorStarHealer1
Summary: Yaten is in love, but she's having a small problem...destiny...and the fact that they are both senshi that are galaxies apart.


Stay With Me  
  
Rated: PG-13   
(there is some hinted sexuality and also, if the thought of two girl's being together makes you  
uncomfortable, then you don't want to read this ^^)  
Email: alone_at_midnight@hotmail.com/angel_koneko@hotmail.com  
Website: http://devoted.to/starlights  
Title: Stay with me  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moonlight filtered in through the half way parted, pale curtains and fell upon  
the bed tucked away in the corner of the small room. The warm summer air gently ran it's  
fingers over the course curtains, making them tremble ever so slightly, casting dark shadows  
against the pale white walls of the small apartment room.   
Outside, the night lived on strongly, the full moon resting proudly, high above Tokyo,  
and looking down upon the city far below. The millions of twinkling lights from the city  
hardly even dared to compare with the lustrous sparkle of the heavenly stars that winked above  
in the vast dark skies. Most of the active people were unmindful of the beauty that was held  
above them, mindless to the fact if they just raised their gaze for a split moment, they might  
see the breath taking glow of the full moon, or be able to make a wish on an occsional shooting  
star and danced across the sky. But the city lived on, even in the dead on the night, their  
minds clouded...their hearts only on tomorrow.  
The bustling of people walking, the sounds of their chatter, and the sputter of their  
cars, were muffled greatly by at which height the apartment window rested. Upon the upper  
level of apartments, the sound of the living in the night, were reduced to a gentle roar, only  
adding as a soft backdrop to those who slept peacefully within.   
Then, teasing as always, the breeze danced through the shadows and over to the bed,   
falling upon the two that slept so soundly together. Their dreams had been mingled into one,  
their souls brushing up against one another as they slept. The thin bed sheets draped over the  
two bodies carelessly, their passion still keeping them warm in their dreams, their hearts  
intertwined with love and hope. The warm breath of the wind finding a few silver tresses,  
gently stirred them away from the sleeping face, thus rousing her from her world of dreams;  
her own little haven.   
Light, sparkling, emerald green eyes parted slightly, letting the swaying shadows in the   
room around her come into focus. Her eyes were misted over by her dreams that still clung  
to her awareness, keeping her memory of the past evening vague as she became further roused. Her  
long silver bangs had fallen across her face and she reached up a hand to brush the stubborn  
locks out of her eyes and tucked them away behind her ear. She sighed softly, her gaze traveling  
over to the other person curled up in a small ball beside her and she let a small smile grace   
her lips. 'Funny,' she thought as she gazed upon her sleeping lover, the young girl's chest   
rising up and down slowly, unaware that eyes were lovingly watching her as she dreampt, 'smiles   
come easier when you're around..' she delivered the thought to the sleeping girl beside her.  
With a mixed outlook of passion, hope, and dread, Yaten slowly reached over a hand  
towards the sleeping girl. Her pale hand brushed up against the young girl's long golden  
tresses that was scattered around the sleeping girl, a golden halo for her angel. Yaten's  
hand ran through ther girl's soft hair, being careful not to wake her from her slumber. 'How  
beautiful,' Yaten thought, another soft smile spreading across her pale lips, 'she is so   
beautiful.' her thoughts drifted freely throughout the peaceful night, the noises from  
the city far below seeming worlds away. 'I can't believe that we...I never thought that this  
girl could affect me in such a way as she has.'  
Yaten lowered her hand to softly caress the girl's tender cheeks that were still tinted  
a soft pink from their shared passion. Her fingers traced the girl's jaw line, brushing stary  
golden peices of hair out of her face, the sikly strands almost softly shimering in the gentle  
glow of the moonlight streaming in through the window. 'I remember the first time I saw you,'  
Yaten sat up a little ways, being careful not to move the bed to much and resting her weight  
against her elbow, she proped her upper body up. 'the first time my eyes met yours.. at Juuban   
High'  
The young girl let out a small sigh in her sleep, rubbing her cheek up against the  
fingers that caressed her so softly. 'Are your dreams of me, my Megami?' Yaten questioned the  
sleeping girl, her soft pink lips so tempting.  
'True...the first time I saw you I didn't know then..didn't know how your beautiful smile  
could shed rainbows over my soul. My troubled soul that had been pained for so long. You've  
managed to touch my soul, angel.' without another thought, Yaten moved his fingers to brush up   
against the girl's soft lips. They trembled under his touch lightly, like a young flower bud  
beckoning to bud underneath her touch. Yaten brushed her thumb against the girl's bottom lip, her   
soft flesh a sweet temptation to the starlight.  
'Your laugh that once annoyed me, now makes my heart grow warm. Your childishness that  
I once found baka to now be a sweet innocence of your soul. The small things you used to say,  
or do, or act like..all of those things have melted away...and I can see you as you truely are.  
A blessing to my soul, I wish things could be differnt between us.' Yaten's fingers slowly stopped  
their gentle movements as her thoughts turned slightly dim.  
But, maybe there was hope for the two forbidden senshi. Had they not already altered their  
own fates? Just hours ago...their futures had been changed, the whispers of another tomorrow had  
echoed throughout their souls as they had laid there intertwined with one another. Their  
futures had connected for a brief moment, and that moment had been enough to change both of their  
lives forever. 'Oh, my megami. Should I have done this to you? To someone so pure, so loving, so  
gentle.' She sighed and found herself pulling her hand away from the young girl's lips, her soul  
shiving slightly from the cool change in thoughts, 'Iie, I don't think I should have. We could  
never have been, ne? Two senshi from different worlds, me dedicated to mine...and you tied to   
yours.'  
Her soft green eyes narrowed a little, as she sunk back down in the bed, the sheets  
lightly brushing up against her bare skin. 'I never should have..'  
The curtains billowed softly in the warm breeze, twisting shadows around the room.   
The shadows danced across the plain walls of the room and over the few small classical paintings  
that had been hung onto the walls. They made their way across the light blue carpeted floor and  
over the small piles of clothing that lay scatterd admist a few thickly bound books and drawing  
pads. Their dance contuined on as they moved across the bed, throwing Yaten into a semi-darkness  
before moving on again, contuing up the wall. 'You truely are the goddess of love.' she thought  
turning onto her side and gazing at the profile of her lover, 'the goddess of beauty...'  
The sleeping girl stirred once more in her sleep, gently calling out Yaten's name, the  
soft sound sending chills up Yaten's arms and she moved closer to the girl beside her. Yaten's  
arms slipped around her small waist and she pulled the warm body close to hers whispering  
softly into the golden tresses that smelled faintly of a light tropical flower, "Angel..I'm   
here."  
The girl sighed lightly in her sleep, not yet rousing from the deep dreams of her  
love. Yaten let a smile pass across her face as she watched the girl sleep in her arms. 'I need  
you.' she thought suddenly, a feeling of almost being completely frantic washed over her, 'I  
don't know what I will do without you...demo..I can't keep you angel. You don't belong to me..  
I can't keep you.'  
Yaten closed her eyes softly, a single tear slowly sliding down her pale cheek, which  
she quickly wiped away. Her tears were in vain and she knew that, nothing could change who  
they were..and why they couldn't be. A senshi of love from earth and a senshi of the stars from  
a whole other galaxy. Both with an awful future...to be without one another. 'Stay with me,'  
she thought, her arms tightening around the girl's slender frame, her long gloden hair tumbling  
off her shoulder and down her back, pooling behind her. 'You were the only person on earth that  
I had ever met that made me feel like a real person. Not just some idol with looks..you saw  
beyond that, I only wish that it didn't take me as long to see beyond your surface as well.'  
Yaten smiled at the lovely memmories that graced her mind's eye and with a sudden  
realization she though, 'There is always hope, ne? Of all the things you have taught me..hope   
is the most important one.'  
The winds of the future had already been swayed once that night proving that even  
something as strong as destiny could be changed. They could mold out their own destines together,  
forgetting what was once supposed to be and letting their hearts guide them. Take them, enfold   
them, and keep them like this forever...'Just the night, just her, and just me. That is all I   
will need forever.'  
The wind giggled softly, it's fingers playing with the young girl's silky hair, making  
the golden locks tremble softly under their touch. It's cool breath brushed up against the  
sleeping girl's neck and slowly her eyes fluttered open, the light corn flower blue eyes  
looked up into yaten's soft green ones. Her eyes focused upon Yaten and a tiny smile kissed  
her lips as she whispered, "Yaten.."  
Yaten felt her heart growing warm once more as those eyes full of love and wonder gazed  
up at her. She couldn't resist the growing tempatation inside her to touch the heavenly angel  
in her arms, so she let her fingers make their way back to the young girl's cheek. Gently  
trailing her jaw line and tickling her lips with her touches. The girl giggled softly in the  
suddenly still night air and moved closer to Yaten, letting her warm soft lips press up against  
hers. For a moment Yaten couldn't breath..or maybe had forgotten to breath even, her soul   
stirring within her as the angel kissed her ever so softly. She tasted like sweet chocolate   
and Yaten would have loved to have held her close forever, their lips pressed together as they   
were now. But all to soon, the girl pulled back, her cheeks a deeper pink as she blushed softly   
under Yaten's loving gaze. 'Yes...there has to be a way for us.' Yaten thought as she peered into  
those eyes of love, of hope, and of peace.  
"A...Aishiteru yo, Yaten-chan." she breathed, her warm breath tickling Yaten's skin  
and her lips leaving small butterfly kisses against her warm throat.  
Trembling slightly at the passion behind the words Yaten held the girl close to her  
and replied softly into her soft shell-like ear, "Aishiteru yo...Usagi-chan."  
-@-  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are © Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc.  
*runs away from not only the Minako/Yaten fans, but also the large crowd of Usagi/Seiya fans and  
Usagi/Mamoru fans* gomen ne, I just had to write a "different" type of fanfic! So I thought that  
Yaten/Usagi would look kinda kawaii together. Boy did I get what I asked for! please feel free  
to send any kind of mail to my addy above. I'll try my best to answer ^^  
Thankies for reading! *huggles her readers* Ja ne!  
  



End file.
